


4 Times Mara Noticed Luke's Feet and 1 Time Luke Noticed Mara's

by JadeDjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Turn Ons, Forbidden Fruit, More like foot appreciation, Sexy Luke and Mara Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDjo/pseuds/JadeDjo
Summary: Mara never thought of herself as finding feet attractive. Until she spotted the toes of one Luke Skywalker.~~~Luke never paid much attention to Mara's feet. But they'd never been encased in shiny black leather before.





	4 Times Mara Noticed Luke's Feet and 1 Time Luke Noticed Mara's

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally un-beta'd. Written completely on the fly for a Trope/Kink Roulette Challange from my Fic Whining Circle. I got Forbidden Fruit and Foot Fetish. I'm not much of a foot person myself, though this fic could probably fool most, and it's not in the Fetish range. More like a turn on.

The first time she noticed Luke Skywalker's feet was during her abbreviated first stay as a Jedi apprentice.

All the students were in a circle in the main courtyard practicing lifting pebbles. A task that should have been relatively simple for Mara. A few of the others were also able to do the assigned task with ease. But that day, she was distracted. Distracted by a barefoot Jedi Master walking past each student and commenting on their progress. When he got to her the only thing Mara could concentrate on were the pair of bare toes peeking out from under his tunic pants. Right up until that point in her life, Mara would not have labeled herself as finding feet attractive.

Yet here she was, unable to lift even a tiny pebble with the Force because Luke Kriffing Skywalker decided to remove his boots. Shavit. _Wrong adjective_ she mentally cursed herself as Skywalker’s bare feet seemed to judge her as she once again tried to lift the blasted pebble only to once again lose control as she realized that his feet were long and tapered like his fingers. And every female spacer’s comments that Mara had ever heard came back to taunt her. You can tell a man’s cock by his fingers and feet.

Kriff. _Stop using that word!_

“Mara, Mara?” She belated realized he was talking to her. “Is something wrong?”

She stopped staring at his feet and looked up to his face. With her shields at tight as she could make them she said, “No, why would you think so?”

“Well, it’s just I thought you had this covered when we were on Wayland.”

“I’m just…out of practice,” she semi-lied. It was true she hadn’t practiced pebble lifting in a while but only because she could pick up crates by this point.

“Just try and clear your mind. Don’t tighten your shields so much. Let the Force flow through you,” he advised and thankfully moved on to the next student.

She liked to think that her abrupt departure from that first class of Jedi hopefuls was because she was too busy working for Karrde to worry about pebbling lifting and deep meditation. That’s what she told everyone. Even Skywalker. But deep down Mara knew the truth. She had no place in his life.

~~~

The second time she noticed, she was not meant to.

The air on Yavin IV had been hot and humid. Usually, the temperate rainforest was cool and humid but it was the Moon’s summer months and the temperature had risen to a stickily uncomfortable level. It was just Mara's luck that she’d agreed to stop by the Jedi Academy to deliver some supplies. It had been on her way and maybe she could rope Skywalker into a few Force lessons. But now all she wanted to do was find him to sign off on her delivery and get back to her climate-controlled ship.

The only problem. He was nowhere to be found. She had called his commlink only to get his droid. Checked his office, quarters, and mess hall. She’d asked Tionne then Kam if they’d seen him. Tionne said the Great Audience Chamber. Nope. Kam said the main courtyard. And no. Mara had even tried to find him with the Force but his presence seemed to be withdrawn and she couldn’t pin it down.

It wasn’t until she’d given up and headed back to her ship that she spotted him. Or rather, them. Luke and Calista emerging from the jungle together. Barefoot. She quickly looked away as she ran up the boarding ramp of her ship trying not to be seen.

Safely in the cockpit, she could observe like some voyeur as Skywalker and his love casually strolled across the courtyard that doubled as a landing pad. He didn’t even notice her ship. But she noticed everything about him, right down to those damned bare toes.

Toes that told her they had been doing more than just walking in the jungle as they both carried their boots, having taken them off at some point. An intimacy shared between them. And only them.

The damned order could be signed by anybody as far as she was concerned as she left the cockpit just as Luke and Calista entered the Temples hanger bay.

She grabbed the last student unloading the cargo and made him sign the damn order despite his protest that he wasn’t authorized.

“You’re a Jedi, right?” she growled at him.

“Well, technically...” he groused.

“This is the Jedi Academy, right?”

“Yes…”

“Then sign!” and she had shoved the datapad at him.

Whether it was her reasoning or her attitude he signed and she lifted off.

~~~

The third time she noticed took her completely by surprise.

Coruscant is not a place one equates to casual leisure and walking barefoot. But that is exactly how she ended up with Skywalker at a political banquet for some such senator at Coruscant’s Republic Gardens.

She was attending at Karrde behest to try and get information out of a few senators regarding their plans at expanding trade in the Ki’bal system. Routine intelligence gathering. Till Skywalker showed up.

She felt him instantly as she turned to watch him enter with his sister and brother-in-law. And she knew he felt her too as he turned his head in her direction. Only a short time later he came to stand beside her while she watched her targets move in and out of the groomed foliage of the Gardens. The reception was in the open grasslands area of the largest open green space on the city planet. Each floor of the Republic Gardens was given over to a different landscape. The grasslands had species of grass from 50 worlds all growing together to create a mosaic of different shades of green. Grass that her heels sank into with each step. So, she’d retreated to the skywalk overhead to keep track of her senators and the only way to view the grass mosaic.

Other floors contained, deserts, rainforest, and underwater environments for people of an artificial world to enjoy. In the Gardens, people could enjoy being outside without having to go outside.

“Skywalker,” she acknowledged him as he came up next to her.

“Mara,” he greeted back and stood quietly next to her.

They stayed that way, watching the crowd below ebb and flow as groups broke up and new ones formed.

After a while, she said, “I’m sorry about Calista.” She wasn’t sorry for the other woman leaving. Not really. But she was sorry Calista couldn’t find peace within herself.

“Not your fault,” he said.

“And not yours either,” she reminded him.

He grunted but didn’t say anything else for a time.

Mara was watching Solo talking with one of her Senators while his wife mingled with a group of Ishi Tibs when Skywalker spoke again.

“Want to go for a walk?”

“I beg your pardon?” she asked as she split her attention between the party below and his question.

“A walk. You know.  Where you go and walk around looking at the scenery.”

“I can see the scenery just fine from right here.”

“But not the other landscapes. This is my first time in the Gardens and I’d like to see the other environments and thought you’d like to join me.”

It was an innocent request and she had no real reason to turn him down. She’d already gotten most of what she needed before Skywalker showed up. Now she was just keeping tabs on who her Senators talked to and interacted with. And it had been ages since she’d been in the Gardens. Before Endor in fact. They’d always been one of her favorite places on Coruscant.

“Alright,” She agreed. “What would you like to see first?”

Oddly enough he suggested the Desert level first.

“Didn’t you get enough sand while growing up?” she teased.

“There is more than 1 kind of desert,” he said and shrugged as the lift opened to a million shades of brown, beige, tan, yellow, orange, rust, and red.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been to this level before,” she admitted as they walked between wind-carved sandstone pillars stripped in rust red and orange, looking at desert scrub brush growing in sparse clumps here and there. “Kept mostly to the forests and grasslands.”

“The desert has its own kind of appeal,” he said. “Mostly the unseen and hidden. Creatures who live in the desert learn how to hide and growing things learn how to conserve.”

She shot him a sideways glance. Not sure if he was being literal or figurative. His Force presence was subdued, withdrawn. Not his usual open and energetic.

They walked a few more minutes in silence before Luke stopped and sat down on a nearby sandstone looking bench, gazing at the artificial horizon of rolling yellow sand dunes.

“Mind if we sit? These are new shoes and they are killing my feet.”

She had walked a few paces further when he spoke. As she turned and before she could answer, she watched in fascination as he stripped his feet bare, beguiled as he wiggled and stretched first the right foot, then the left, then both together.

No doubt she had an odd look on her face when Luke said, “Come on Mara, relax. Come sit and take your shoes off.”

She had no good reason to refuse. But. It just seemed a bit too intimate so she said lamely, “I don’t want to get sand in my shoes.”

He chuckled, “I can understand that. It was a daily, almost hourly struggle when I was a kid. I wished I could go without shoes sometimes but the sand would be too hot as soon as Tatoo II was fully over the horizon that it wasn’t an option going without boots and wrapping to keep the sand at bay.”

But as she stood there watching Luke gazing at the scenery, she started to feel foolish and sat on the bench next to him. Then, a minute later, carefully removed her favorite pair of very expensive designer high heeled shoes. Setting them next to Luke’s shoes, she stretched her legs out before her.

“Isn’t that better?” he asked.

She actually loved those shoes because they were beautiful, sexy, and comfortable. She tried to design outfits around them just so she could wear them. But the smugglers' life meant that they rarely made it out of her closet. But tonight, sitting with him with both their shoes off and bare toes digging into the surprisingly soft sand, created a kind of intimacy that had Mara saying, “Yes. It is nice.”

~~~

The fourth time Mara noticed Luke’s feet she fully allowed herself to indulge.

His legs were tangled up in the sheets of the bed, bare feet sticking out below as he lay on his stomach, asleep.

As she stood over him, she followed the lines of his foot as it moved from tapered toes, the arch of his soul, around the curve of his heel, past the ankle, and up to nicely shaped, athletic calves. The sheets only slightly hid the well-defined thighs before joining at the hip into a shapely ass. It was here at his waist that the sheet crumpled down to expose the strong planes of his back, the muscles relaxed, moving up to his shoulders. His arms were partially hidden beneath his pillow but the bicep of the right arm was fully exposed showing her the definition of muscle. He was not what some would call burly, but rather sinewy. A body made for quick reflexes as a pilot and with a lightsaber.

She went back to admiring his feet int he quiet intimacy of the room as she felt him stirring awake. Watched as he stretched his body, muscles flexing as he came awake. It was almost cute how the stretch went all the way to his toes, extending them so that they curled, and wiggled. She couldn’t help but be amused.

“Wha’s so funny?” he mumbled into his pillow.

“Nothing,” she assured him as she slid beneath the sheets, pressing her own unclothed body against his back, hands freely roaming the places her eyes just had.

“Com’on,” he slurred, still half asleep but awakening quickly at her touches. “Tell me.”

Kissing his shoulder then his neck she murmured into his ear, “Have I ever told you how much I like your feet?”

“My…. feet?” She could feel his bewildered thoughts so she explained, continuing to kiss his neck as her hands stroked his back, hips, and butt.

“Mmmhmmm. I find you with bare feet to be very alluring,” she purred and he flipped over to look her skeptically in the face, not trusting what their bond was telling him.

“Really,” he said as her hands now roamed his chest, hips, and inner thighs. His own hands now making slow circles at the curve of her back.

By way of reply, she slid her own foot along his leg till her toes could curl against his. “Now you know my secret,” she said before kissing his mouth, hands still teasing, staying just out of reach of his erection. Before she could break the kiss, he grabbed her ass to bring her body fully on top of his. They broke apart and he said, “I’ll be sure to walk around barefoot more often than.” While gently squeezing her ass and grinding his cock against the join of her hip.

She adjusted her position to straddle him, bringing the tip of his cock to rub against her clit and rocked her hips eliciting a groan from both of them. “Do that,” she sighed through the glorious shots of pleasure each gyration had as she stimulated them both. “And I’ll not be held responsible for the disappearance of a certain Jedi Master.”

He said nothing as she continued to grind herself against his length until she felt they were both at the tipping point. Reaching down she guided him into her, making him suck in his breath and her to sigh in completion.

~~~

The first time Luke ever paid attention to Mara’s feet he should have been paying attention to everything else.

They were undercover trying to track down slavers near Antioch. A tip from Karrde had led them to this club that catered to more, and Luke was being generous, masochist tastes. Black leather and shiny metal were everywhere. But that also meant that Mara’s outfit was not out of place. Just incredibly distracting. To him.

He didn’t normally pay attention to her feet. Outside of a training or combat situation that is. She liked to user her legs and feet to sweep, kink, or leap in complicated spins and twist to throw off opponents. But for every day, he rarely paid attention to her feet. Even barefoot which she had admitted to him was a turn on for her. But what she had on her feet now made him tighten his mental shields and struggle for control of his hormones like he was 18 again.

Because how could he concentrate on the mission when she was wearing shiny black boots that were like a second skin and reached up to her mid-thigh? With platforms on the toes giving her at least 2 extra inches and heels that looked more like metal spikes then something to be walked on giving her another 6 inches in addition to the 2 from the toe. This meant she was taller them him by a few inches. Add in the lacing that went from ankle to thigh giving him a peek of skin the entire length of her leg had his insides turning into a puddle of desire. And that wasn’t even including the dress she wore.

It was a shiny black material to match the boots that hugged her skin like it was painted on, he was fairly sure it wasn’t because she hadn’t spent _that_ long getting ready, and squeezed her breast so they created alluring curves between the low-cut front that went almost to her navel. The hem started at least 2 inches above the top of the boots and her arms were bare as the top of the dress went behind her neck. It was all held on with more black lacing going up each side from thigh to arm giving more glimpses of skin and telling him, and everyone else, that there was nothing on beneath the dress.

All the black made a stark contrast to her skin and the flashing lights of the club made her hair a cascading flame down her back.

He wore something similar, skin-tight, black, and shiny. But other than a nod of approval from her, his disguise didn’t seem to be giving her the same problems hers was giving him making him use every mind clearing exercises he knew to contain his arousal.

He should have known he was in trouble as he followed her down the _Sabre’s_ ramp and her heels clicked a staccato on the permacrete making him take notice. Following the sound up her legs, he watched enthralled as her ass swished back and forth as her legs made sure and confident strides on what looked like precarious footwear.

It wasn’t until she called his name that he realized he hadn’t followed her across the landing pad, instead, standing at the bottom of the ramp watching her walk. “You can indulge later Farmboy.” She called bringing him out of the mesmerizing sight.

He jerked and raised his gaze to her face to see her smirking at him. Fully aware of the effect she was having on him. “Later” she promised and continued her sashay, ahem, _walk_ out the docking bay. He may be almost 40 but it was times like these that he still felt like that boy fresh off the farm.

None of which helped him maintain his concentration during a mission.

The music of the club wasn’t helping either. The throbbing bass coming from a multitude of speakers seemed to beat in time with his madly pumping heart as he followed Mara to a private table in the back where they were to meet their contact. The openly sexual gyrations of the throng of dancers only fueling his imaginations of what he and his wife would be doing once they were back on board the _Jade Sabre_.

Finally, they reached their destination. A table in the far back reaches of the club, partially hidden by shadows. The booth was empty as Mara had him slide in first before sliding onto his lap, positioning herself so she could see whoever approached. Great. He reflexively put his arms around her.

“How long do you think we’ll have to wait before our contact shows?” he asked by way of distraction. Think of the mission. Think of the ship full of malnourished slaves Kyp had found after chasing off some pirates in the Tib’inani Sector. Think of the mother’s asking after their stolen children. Don’t think of how Mara has started stroking his hair, dyed dark brown for the mission. Don’t think of the curve of her ass pressed against his cock. Don’t think of the fact that her breast where right next to his chin, just waiting to be sucked and fondled.

“Soon,” she answered into his ear to be heard over the music and it took him a moment to realize Mara was talking about their contact and not about letting him touch her breasts, which were now very close to his mouth.

“How soon,” because there was no way he was waiting around all night. He had other plans.

“Patience,” she said into his ear again before taking his ear lobe into her mouth, scraping her teeth against it.

That sent a jolt of electricity straight to his cock and she would have to be dead not to feel it pressing against her ass.

When she pulled back he tried to kiss her but she put a finger against his lips, “Later, I said.”

“You’re going to kill me,” he told her running his had along her black-clad leg and up beneath the hem of her dress and following the curve of her backside. Yep. No undergarments. “You know that right.”

“That was always the plan,” she purred. He dared to peak through his shield to the place in his mind that held their bond, hoping that she was as affected by their surroundings as he was. But when he touched that Mara place in his mind, he found only a hint of teasing and mild desire. None of the raging lust currently afflicting him.

His head fell against the back of the booth. “You’re evil.”

“And you’ll thank me for it later,” she told him as she straightened and all teasing fell away as cool professionalism replaced it.

Their contact had arrived.


End file.
